disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Phineas and Ferb's Rockin' Rollin' Dance Party
Phineas and Ferb's Rockin' Rollin' Dance Party was a show that was performed at Disney California Adventure. The show was approximately 15 minutes in length, using an audience participation format and performing several times a day. It premiered on July 9, 2011 as a substitute for the Pixar Play Parade, due to the refurbishments of the park. The show ended its run on November 2, 2014. Format A small red mobile truck called "The-Too-Young-To-Drive-O-Matic" rolls into the plaza playing Today is Gonna Be a Great Day, led by as many as four dancers, dressed as Fireside Girls, in matching orange berets and tops, yellow sashes with different geometric shapes (including a Mickey Mouse head symbol as of 2012), brown pleated skirts with red belts, white knee high socks and black mary jane shoes, hosted by a DJ known as Stevie Lemmons. Phineas and Ferb are on board and are introduced as the creators of the show that took them most of the morning. The Fireside Girl dancers select children to teach them dances and participate in the show, dancing to songs from the series, and also allow adults to hula hoop in one segment. Songs used *Gitchee Gitchee Goo *Phinedroids and Ferbots *Disco Miniature Golfing Queen *Ring of Fun (for adult hula hooping segment) *Truck Drivin' Girl *J-Pop (Welcome to Tokyo) *S.I.M.P. (Squirrels In My Pants) *Backyard Beach *Carpe Diem After the final song, Candace says "Mom, Phineas and Ferb are driving around Disney California Adventure throwing a Rockin' Rollin' Dance Party. They are so busted!" and Perry's been found (even though he's been on the truck all this time) and the show exits. Holiday Edition During the holiday season (mid-November through early January), a "Holiday Edition" was staged with some minor changes. The dancers donned green knit berets with white ponpoms and matching color sashes with Christmas symbols (stockings, trees, gingerbread cookies). In addition, the usual theme song is replaced by the Winter Vacation theme from "Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!" The songs "Truck Drivin' Girl" and "J-Pop (Welcome to Tokyo)" were substituted for Phineas' cover version of Chuck Berry's "Run Rudolph Run" and "Backyard Beach" was replaced by Big Bad Voodoo Daddy's "Christmas is Starting Now". In addition, the mobile stage ws decorated with snowflakes and lights, and at the end, Candace yells out "Mom, tell Santa that Phineas and Ferb are throwing a holiday edition of their Rockin' Rollin' Dance Party. They are so naughty." Appearances outside DCA The only times the show was used outside of DCA was in August 2011, where the vehicle was in front of the El Capitan Theatre for the premiere of "Phineas and Ferb the Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension" on Hollywood Bouelvard bringing the Phineas and Ferb costumed characters, and on Main Street USA in November (pre-holiday format) of 2011 for the annual taping of the Disney Parks Christmas Day Parade segments at Disneyland Park. The segment, featuring the song "Gitchee Gitchee Goo", included a surprise appearance by the rarely-seen Agent P costumed character. They would return in 2012 doing "Christmas is Starting Now". Gallery PnFFiresideGirlsDPCDP11.jpg|Phineas and Ferb costumed characters with Fireside Girl Dancers. Dcafiresidegirl.jpg Phineas_and_Ferb_s_Rockin_Rollin_Dance_Party.jpg Category:Extinct Attractions Category:Phineas and Ferb Category:Disney California Adventure entertainment Category:Former Disney California Adventure attractions Category:Paradise Pier attractions Category:Seasonal attraction overlays